Suprises
by Bubbly-555
Summary: What lays in store for Martin and Ruthie? What will happen when he finally tells the truth? Will Ruthie still love him? will he love her? read and find out R
1. Chapter 1

Previously: Ruthie its true Sandy is pregnant and I'm responsible.

Ruthie looked at him in shock as tears threatened to come streaming down her face. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know why Martin who do that. She didn't know how to talk to him either because she started to yell.

"Martin how could you?" She said while pounding her fists against his chest. She came back for another swing but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug and wouldn't let go. She cried with her head on his chest and he put his chin lightly on her head and said he was sincerely sorry, and kept repeating it until he heard no more cries. She looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes but what really caught her attention were the tears. He had tears rolling down his face. She had never seen him cry much less show an emotion besides anger. She felt horrible that she was the cause. 'Well he deserves it, this hurt me more than it does him right, no it doesn't. He is responsible for all of this and he is going to be a father and now my outburst made it even worse bad enough that he is crying. I mean well he's had to have cried before but not when anyone's there'. Her thought were interrupted by his voice.

"Ruthie, are you alright" he asked trying to hide the tears knowing she had seen them. Without even knowing, she was crying.

"Yeah I'm fine. Martin I'm so sorry." She said breaking down in tears again while she fell onto his shoulder.

"For what?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I made it worse by screaming at you." She said while a silent tear made its way down his face. She quickly wiped it away and looked at him.

"No it's just I didn't know it would hurt this bad." He said while looking down.

"What do you mean?" She asked calming down a little bit.

"I mean I know that it is my fault for what happened to Sandy but I don't really care about that. Yeah it was a shock and I am scared but the hardest thing about it was telling you. I …I just feel horrible that it hurt you this bad, and that you didn't even know and" He was cut off by Ruthie's lips on his. It was a surprise but he wrapped his hands around her waist after the shock. He picked her up off the ground so she wouldn't have to stand on her tiptoes. When they finally came up for air they heard footsteps so they quickly moved apart to see her parents coming in the kitchen.

"What's wrong mom?" Ruthie asked concerned.

"Well we didn't hear Martin finish his sentence so we thought something had happened to you two." She finished looking at Ruthie's tear stained face. "Honey your face is a little flushed, why don't you go upstairs and put some cool water on you forehead. Martin you too, dear." With that Annie left the kitchen with her husband.

Ruthie looked at Martin and blushed and looked away as he blushed she quickly looked back at him giving him a mischievous grin and ran upstairs. He quickly followed not knowing what lay in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ruthie ran upstairs she went to the bathroom to put water on her face. When she dried her face she saw Martin standing in the doorway. She went over to him and pressed her lips against his once more igniting a flame inside him that he had never felt before. He put his hand on her face and then ran it through her hair. He felt his heart racing and his breath began to shorten and knew he had to stop. He knew those were the signs when he was going to go too far. He pulled out of the kiss and Ruthie gave him a confused look.

"Look Ruthie, I can't do this. I know I already have but that's not the point. If I do this again I'll never forgive myself especially if the same thing happens to you. I want to wait till I'm married to do this again, but your making it really hard. I'm just going to get right to the point, I love you Ruthie Camden. With all my heart. I truly mean this and I know that this probably scares you but it scares me too. And I know that it will be weird for you and me because I have a baby and you probably hate me for it but I hate me too…" He was cut off By Ruthie's lips again. He felt more passion and more love than he had ever felt before. He felt needed and he needed her and that scared him to death. He needed someone, not just anyone but a young woman that he loved and she loved him back. Before he knew it they were in the bathroom and the door was locked and his pants were on the ground. He knew he needed to stop right then if he was going to make this work.

"Ruthie please." He begged her. He really needed to stop and knew if he didn't now he wouldn't be able to.

"Ok. I'll stop. She looked at his eyes and saw a light in them. "I love you Martin Brewer." She said while giving him a quick peck before leaving him in the bathroom to put his clothes back on.


	3. Chapter 3

When she left the room he just stood there for a moment to take it all in. In just 30 minutes she had gone from hating him to loving him. He was absolutely amazed; she never really hated him she just didn't want it to happen because she loved him. Although he knew deep down that he had loved her at first sight but never truly admitted to anyone or even himself. He pulled his pants back up and walked out of the door and Annie was waiting outside. He was too deep in thought to notice and nearly ran her over.

"Martin, hey." Said Annie so loud he jumped. "How did it go?" She asked sternly. He knew she knew something he didn't.

"Umm well it was okay, I thought you knew since you were listening to the whole conversation me and Ruthie had earlier." He said kind of angry. Annie looked quite taken aback but regained her composure.

"Martin, I just wanted to know well if you well loved Ruthie." She said with a smile. He knew she knew something. He blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, I do, very much." He said blushing even more. "I just feel we can never have a normal relationship because I am having a baby with a woman I don't love and she well she used to think I thought of her as a little sister when truly I loved her even though I tried to hide it and even convince myself I didn't love her like that. I truly and sincerely love her but I hate myself for having a baby. I knew it was wrong and I still slept with her I couldn't tell her that I had sex with another woman and loved her with all my heart I just couldn't stand to see her hurt and then earlier I basically saw her heart break into a million pieces and tore me apart inside." At this point he was sitting on the ground and crying hysterically. Annie had sat down next to him on the floor and had tears stinging her eyes. What neither of them knew was that Ruthie was listening. Martin went on saying, "I had sex _I_ had SEX, I promised myself I would wait until I got married to a woman I loved. I broke her heart, and I hate myself for it. I knew what I was doing and I just kept going. I just couldn't tell her because I knew it would break her heart and I couldn't live with myself if I knew it did. I broke her, and I saw it all happen and I ripped me apart. I thought if I didn't tell her I had sex she would never know and then Sandy calls me and tells me she is pregnant and I just tried to convince myself that it wasn't happening but it just got worse it got harder and harder to tell her. Every time I saw her she had a smile and I didn't want to make her feel that way." He was crying even harder and Ruthie just couldn't stand it any more she was going to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline sure wish I did though

Ruthie ran out from behind the door she was hiding behind. She had tears streaming down her face. Annie looked up and saw her daughter. She nodded at her and patted him on the shoulder and got up and left. Ruthie sat down beside Martin but he didn't notice because he had his face in his hands and was sobbing loudly.

"Martin…" Ruthie said softly. "Martin it's alright I'm here." She said while pulling his head onto her lap.

"Ruthie I I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you. I can't believe I did that. I mean I knew I loved you since the day I met you but knew since I was friends with your older brother that I couldn't so I put my feeling aside and dated other girls and put you to the back of my mind. Every time I saw you though I couldn't help but love you even more but I refused to admit it to myself. And when I finally did I went and slept with her that woman I just met and got her pregnant. My first time and with someone that was just there. I didn't even know her it was just and impulse and I let it happen even though I knew I love you. I practically killed myself inside after. Then I decided not to tell you and you would never find out, but then she calls one day and I don't even know who it is. She just says 'Martin I'm pregnant' and I'm thinking who is this and then I realize It was that girl that I had sex with and I finally let myself know that actually happened. I tried to think it never happened but when she called it never seemed so real. I think is she joking no she would never joke about something this serious and she wouldn't get my number just to play a joke on me this is really happening. I got a random college girl pregnant. Why am I so stupid? How am I supposed to tell Ruthie that I love her now? 'Hey Ruthie I love you by the way I'm going to be a dad because I had sex with some random college girl that was friends with Simon and got her pregnant' yeah that was really going to work." He was cut off by Ruthie's finger on his lips.

"Martin, calm down alright. It's alright. I know I was mad at first and hurt and I felt betrayed but then I thought how can it possibly be worse for me than him? He is responsible for this and seeing me hurt because he did this and he is going to be a father. How can it possibly be worse for me? True I was broken inside I was hurt. I loved you. I was still mad though but seeing you cry back there turned my anger into tears. And now seeing you cry now breaks my heart even more. I know you still hate yourself for it but I don't. You learned a lesson in responsibility and it made you a better person and I love this new person even more baby or no baby. Martin I forgive you with all my heart. I love you." With that she handed him a little velvet box and when he opened it he found a little key inside with a note attached. It read:

_Martin, I love you so much here in this box is the key to my heart. Don't lose it._

_Love Ruthie_

He looked back up at her and smiled tears still streaming down his face as well as hers.

"Thank you." He said barely loud enough to hear. "I love you, and I will never lose this again." he said referring to the little key in his hand. He got up and helped her onto her feet. He kissed her gently and smiled at her one more time before going back down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

When Martin got downstairs he saw Annie waiting anxiously at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at her and she hugged him. Not just any plain hug but a hug like the kind you get from your mom when you're really upset and she is hurting because she knows she can't help. Martin felt like he was hugging his mom he embraced her and new tears formed. He knew he couldn't replace his mom, but he sure could love her like his mom. He never wanted his mom to die but if she hadn't he wouldn't have gotten this kind of love. He wouldn't have gotten Ruthie. He didn't want to let go of his embrace. He finally felt the comfort that only a mom could give even if it wasn't his own.

"Martin, are you alright?" Annie asked quietly when she heard him start to cry.

"Yeah, It's just I miss my mom so much." Martin cried.

"I know how you feel. I miss my mom too, but it's going to be alright. I know it takes a bit of time but you and Ruthie are going to figure this out." She whispered in his ear. With that she let him go and smiled at him one more time before turning to go upstairs. Martin quietly left the kitchen and went to his garage apartment. He needed time to think over the day's events. It finally hit him. Ruthie loves me, and thinking of Ruthie he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Annie had gone upstairs to Ruthie's room to find her sitting on her bed reading a romantic novel while crying. Annie noticed that she wasn't really reading the book but merely looking at the page in front of her.

"Ruthie?" She asked. Ruthie jumped in surprise. She looked up at her mom.

"I'm scared mom. What if I get hurt again?" she asked while sobbing louder.

"Honey, love means taking chances. I know it's scary but you have to be willing to give it a shot if this is going to work between you and Martin. Sweetheart I know he loves you. He doesn't want to hurt you, but remember this is scary for him too. It's going to take time for your wounds to heal. He just learned how to open up to you and he trusts you. Don't just throw this chance away because you're scared. Love is a scary thing. I know it's scary to need someone the way you do when you're in love. Just promise me that you will give him a chance to show you that he won't break you heart. His love is true, and so is yours. Since you are together now, promise me you will wait. He can't do this again so don't tempt him." Annie said to her daughter and she laughed.

"Goodnight Ruthie." She said "I love you."

"I love you too, good night mom." Ruthie said wiping her tears. She had just realized how tired she was and was eager to go to sleep. A lot of things had happened that day and she needed to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruthie woke up in the middle of the night. She walked down stairs in her pajamas looking rumpled with her hair curly and everywhere. When she got down there she saw Martin sitting at the counter and in his pajamas. She looked at the time, it was 3:30 in the morning.

"What are you doing down here?" Ruthie asked him.

"I couldn't sleep" he replied. He motioned her to come and sit next to him. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked him not meeting his gaze.

"That would be nice." He got up and grabbed her hand and they went and sat on the couch.

"Look I am sorry you had to see me like that earlier." Martin said not willing to look at her face. This new relationship was really unnerving to him. She seemed so perfect, and he couldn't possibly compare. Besides he had a baby and she was pure and beautiful.

"It's okay Martin, everybody breaks down every once and a while, you saw me break down. I understand your under a lot of stress. This is a stressful time." She said turning his head to face her and looking in his eyes. "I'll help you through this, I promise you this and that I love you with all the fiber of my being, I love you more than life itself." She said to him with the utmost sincerity.

"Ruthie, I want you to promise me something," She nodded, "I know that I don't show my feelings as often as I should, so just promise you won't give up on me. It took me a long time to open up to my feelings let alone open up to you and your mom. I am trying here; I just want you to wait for me. I don't mean I am leaving anywhere, but it may take me some time to get used to this so wait for me to do the things I should. I also want you to wait for me because I am going to be playing baseball. And I want you to marry me. I know that we are really young so here is a pre-engagement ring, it's real and I already asked you parents and they support me 100. I just…" he was cut off by Ruthie's lips on his. When they finally broke apart after what seemed like hours, she had tears in her eyes and his eyes matched hers. Their smiles said everything else that they couldn't.

"Ruthie, I…I promised I would wait until we were married. I know it seems far away but it'll be harder for us if we don't. Promise to help me keep my promise." Martin said this as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Of course I will; are you going to put that ring on my finger or do I have to do it myself, because I say yes. I love you so much, words can't describe…."

"Well then don't use words." He said while pushing his lips against hers. They sat like that for several minutes. "Well we better go back to bed." Ruthie said yawning.


	7. Chapter 7

After they went back to bed, all of the other Camdens came out of their hiding spots. All of them had come to see the "engagement", even Mary and Carlos. They all looked at each other. The parents had tears in their eyes and everyone else had smiles on their faces.

"That was so cute." Lucy said while she hugged Kevin.

"It was cute but I felt like an intruder. I also think I want to go back to bed." Mary said while moving towards the stairs.

"Okay everyone time to go back to bed." Annie said hugging Eric. They all went back upstairs and went to sleep.

The next morning Ruthie slept in late. Everyone else was downstairs making this extravagant breakfast. They were all smiling at Martin and he was blushing constantly. He was glad they were there to see it but would have rather them not see the kiss. He had told them that she would wake up and told them to hide while he asked her. When Ruthie came down the stairs she was surprised to see no one in the kitchen. On the table was breakfast and a note.

_Dear Ruthie,_

_Ruthie I am so glad you said yes. I want you to meet me at the country club at 6: 30 P.M. wearing a dress that you sister picked out. I left it in the box and it is by the front door. I love you so much. I will see you later._

_With all my love,_

_Martin_

_P.S. no one will be home today and you will see why later._

She sighed and smiled while she sat down to eat her breakfast. After she ate she went upstairs and got in the shower. 'Well I have to look nice so I better start getting ready now' she thought to herself. After she showered she blow-dried her hair and curled it very specially to look like she was going on a very special date but not as great as prom. It was a little bun with curls coming out of it and there were curls on the top of her head. The dress her sister picked out was black with delicate straps. It had white underneath the black and it stopped gently at her knees. It was ruffled at the bottom and the white at the bottom was a little longer then the black. On the top it was nicely bunched and the back went down a little lower then her shoulders. She looked at it and admired her sister's taste. She looked at the time; it was already 4:30. She didn't realize how long her shower was. It took even longer to curl her hair. She went down stairs to get a drink and she found another note.

_Dear Ruthie,_

_How is you day going? I hope you like you dress. I have left you a pair of earrings by the front door. I love you. I will see you later._

_With all my love,_

_Martin_

How was he coming in without her noticing? She had been upstairs the whole day but she thought she would have heard the door. Oh well, she thought. She went to go get the earrings. They were little diamonds dangling off and even bigger diamond. They were gorgeous. She put them in; she hadn't put her dress on yet, but decided she would put it on later. She went to put her makeup on. She did a light foundation and some light blush. She did a smoky eye shadow and put on mascara. She looked at her self in the mirror and didn't recognize it as herself at first. She looked so different; she looked so happy she could melt. She again looked at the time and it was 5:45. She went downstairs and found another note.

_Dear Ruthie,_

_I know your probably wondering what I am up to. Well you'll just have to wait and see. I left you a necklace by the front door. I love you. I will see you later._

_With all my love, _

_Martin_

She went to retrieve the necklace. It matched her earrings. There was diamonds hanging down from the center. She put it on. It was 6:15; she ran upstairs to put on her dress. She didn't want to be later for Martin.


End file.
